Austin and Ally: A Marino High Story
by Disneylover5387
Summary: Newcomers, New lovers and Jealousy prevails here in Miami. We look into the lives of 10 teenagers who seemed to live perfect lives but don't. Abuse, drugs and depression all take place here. Different POV's, different stories and a neverending line of characters. Check it Out here! Rated M for mature audiences: Includes signs of suicide, depression and alchoholism
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys I'm Austin Moon and lemme give you a sneak preview of my life. I am one of the most famous people in America for being a popstar but I couldn't do it without my partner Ally Dawson. She's my best and to be honest I want more than that but I don't know if she wants it. I am 16 and live with my parents and my 6 annoying sisters. Anyways Welcome to Austin and Ally: A Marino High Story

**Austin's POV**

I walk into Sonic Boom with a huge smile on my face as I encounter my best friend Ally Dawson. We've been partners for two years now. She writes and I rock but I wish she could perform. She has stage fright and someday she is going to overcome it I know she will.

"Hey Austin! Ready to work on our new song?" She says with excitement.

"I'm ready if you're ready" I responded. We both start laughing and an awkward silence starts. Yes I like Ally but I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me back. I mean we're partners and if I express my feelings then it could ruin everything. We start heading up to the practice room and we sit down at the piano. Ally breaks the silence by playing a melody.

"How about this?" she says. I love it I love it I love you. Might've been best to say it aloud, no what am I thinking I can't say that. As I get trapped in my own thoughts I start hearing a voice.

"Austin? Austin? AUSTIN!" I get startled and she wanted to make sure I was ok. More than ok knowing that you're literally sitting next to the love of your life writing a song and knowing that you can never be together.

**Ally's POV**

I'm in the practice room working on a song with Austin but he seems a little distracted.

"Austin? Austin? AUSTIN!" I say trying to get him out of whatever he's thinking about. I asked him if he was ok. He says he is but I don't buy it. I've known him for two years and he's never acted this distracted before. I'm worried he's in the same situation I'm in but I don't think he is. I met his parents a while back and they don't seem too out of the ordinary and I don't think they'll hurt Austin in a way my dad abuses me.

"I'll be right back" Austin says on the verge of having a panic attack. I don't know what's happening but I'm really worried. I continue writing the song for him until I realise the time. It's 9:36! My dad is going to kill me. I rush out of Sonic Boom without hesitation or distraction and I run home to be encountered by him.

"So where have you been?" My dad says furiously. I told him I was just at Sonic Boom writing a song.

"LIAR!" and the next thing I know I was blacked out. I don't know what to do now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone I'm Ally Dawson and my life is horrible I'll say. My Mum passed away when I was 10. It still hurts talking about it. I live with my dad and he drinks and abuses me; Physically and Mentally. All I have are my friends and my music but it doesn't help when your year hates you because of how nerdy you are. Anyways I'll let you see my life for yourself in Austin and Ally: A Marino High Story!

**Ally's POV**

I woke up covered in blood and pain. Yes, I know what you're thinking. 'Why would your own dad beat you up?' Well, it isn't him it's the alcohol. It's difficult but I can't tell anyone not Trish, not Dez, not even Austin. It kills me to wear a lot of makeup for school since I normally put some mascara and lip gloss on. That's it but now I have to do the whole package because of my bruises. My room is a mess and the only thing I have in there that's worth living for is my keyboard and my songbook. I take my songbook everywhere I go and once I get inspiration then I write down lyrics. I have songs for both me and Austin but I don't perform mine since I have horrible stage fright. What got me through the mean comments was my mum but since I don't have her anymore, it's been difficult.

_*The next morning*_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and got dressed for school and put makeup on to cover up my black eye. I went down the stairs only to see my dad glaring at me.

"I'm just going to go to school" I said giving him a reason to let me out of the house.

"You better be back home with an A+ in every subject and if you mention last night to anyone, you're not going to live til tomorrow understood". My dad absolutely terrifies me when he says stuff like that. He was never like this when mum was around. I walk out the door onto the front porch when I'm encountered by someone.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but do you know where Marino High School is?" the boy said to me. He seems nice but it's really awkward for me since we're right outside my house with my dad staring at me. I told the boy that I go to Marino High and it turns out we're both 16. He must be new. We both walk to school together and constantly asks if I'm alright. I keep denying the truth because I can't risk someone knowing what has been going on in my life.

**Ethan's POV**

I was trying to find my way to school and then I see this girl come out of her house and because I was so desperate I had to ask where Marino High is.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but do you know where Marino High School is?"

"Yeh, I go to that school as well so you can come with me. Names Ally by the way" Ally responded. I can't believe I actually made a friend and even before school starts for the day.

"Ethan Roberts. So what grade are you in?" She replied saying 10th grade. She's in my grade. Yes I know I'm making a big deal about making just one friend and that's because it's literally the hardest thing for me. Just speaking to someone is amazing but making friends with someone is more than amazing. On our walk to school, we kept on talking about our interests and it turns out she's a songwriter. I've never met a songwriter before so I'd like to hear her sing a song but she has stage fright which is a bummer. She seems a bit distracted so I constantly ask if she's okay but she keeps saying she is. Is everyone at Marino High this secretive?

We walk through the school doors and some guy just runs up to Ally and hugs her. Must be her boyfriend or something but then I realize that's Austin Moon. he goes to Marino High School as well. That's a shock I thought he'd be homeschool or something.

**Austin's POV**

I walked through the school doors just waiting for Ally to get here. I have to apologize to her for being so distracted last night. I see her walk in with some guy. That can't be her boyfriend, can't it. No Austin no you can't think that. Guys and girls can be friends but I can't help but feel jealous so I just run-up to her.

"Ally I'm so so so so soooo sorry for last night. I just had a lot of stuff on my mind and I'm really sorry do you think we could be friends again?"

"Austin we were always friends, best friends and yes I forgive you." I had a huge grin on my face and it was the best feeling in the world. With her arms around my neck and my hands around her waist. It couldn't be better. We released each other from the hug and she introduced me to that guy. His name's Ethan. Ethan Roberts and he's not Ally's boyfriend. Turns out they only met like 15mins ago and I was relieved but I couldn't let Ally see that at all otherwise she'll start to question me. She's very smart and talented and beautiful. She's the whole package to the perfect girl of my dreams. The school bell rings and I go to class when I see someone very familiar show up


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there, my name is Trish de La Rosa and I'm known for getting a new job everyday. I worked at Cupcake city, Shredders Beach Club and I'm also the manager for Austin Moon and best friends with his partner Ally Dawson. She tells me everything and sometimes during our conversations at school we get interrupted by Carrottop aka Dez Wade. He seriously needs to get a life for himself. You'll see this happen on Austin and Ally: A Marino High Story!

**Dylan's POV**

I'm so excited to see Austin. I haven't seen him since we were 8. Austin and I went to kindergarten together and Grade 1 and Grade 2 but then he and his family moved to Miami and I haven't seen him since. He's been my best friend since forever and if he doesn't remember me it'll hurt. This is my first day at Marino High and I'm ecstatic that I can't even control what I'm saying. Ever since he left my life has changed for the worse. My Mom moved away and got a divorce with my Dad then my Dad married some woman and her two kids started living with us. My older brother Damian moved out and I wish he was still here but he isn't. Ever since the divorce, I've only seen him twice and the divorce was 6 years ago. Destiny and Davis aren't that much trouble and are actually really nice but Davis constantly complains to me about the bullies at school and for once I can understand. See we're both girls and we have boy names so it's difficult for us but we push through it.

Marino High School, where my best friend goes. I ran through the school doors and recognize those golden blonde locks any day, it was Austin but he was kind of busy hugging a girl, probably his girlfriend. You may think I'm jealous but I'm not really. Austin isn't boyfriend material for me, he's more brother material. After the hug, he spotted me and looked surprised. I was going to walk up to him but then class started so I went to homeroom. Homeroom was interesting and super awkward. This guy kept on looking at me and Austin was in my homeroom. So awkward.

"Okay students time for roll call" Everyone was present except for Trent and Kira. 'The' couple of the Grade it turns out. Our grade is so small that there are only two homeroom classes. When my name was called Austin turned around to look at me but then turn back around. Does he remember me? I don't know but he probably does. After class, he walked up to me and said

"You have the same name as one of my kindergarten friends". After he said that there wasn't much time to respond since he went to go sit with his friends. I guess he's over me but I want to find some friends of my own.

**Austin's POV**

"Hey Ally, you remember how in homeroom there was this girl named Dylan Parsons?" She was so surprised I asked that since homeroom was right before lunch. She remembered the name and I quickly responded

"I think I..." Then I got interrupted by the Bad Gang who's only here to pick on Ally. I don't what their problem is like yeh I used to date Kira but now she's with Trent, the one who stole my music. Don't even get me started on Dallas, Tilly, and Brooke. Ally liked Dallas but after one date she decided to call it quits. Tilly accused Ally of stealing the spotlight in Kindergarten and Brooke is my crazy ex-girlfriend wanting to get back with me. I hate those people so much and all they do is pick on Ally and tell me to join their group.

"Hey Ally Dorkson, Are you done crying yet because I have another babysitting job I have to take care of. Maybe Austy can help me I can really use some help you know" then Kira winks at me. Did she forget that she has a boyfriend who is literally right there next to her.

"Guys leave Ally alone she's done nothing to you" I yelled in the middle of the Cafeteria. Everyone could hear me and I was slightly embarrassed.

"Seriously Austin, you'd rather hangout with dorks other than the populars. Whatever then, your loss" then tips all of Ally's lunch over her head and hits me across the face. Ally ran out crying and Trish went to go after her. As I turn around I couldn't believe the sight I see. I see some new kids standing up for us, no one has done anything like that. I went over to thank Blair, Dylan, Jackson, Isla, and Jeremy but then it hit me. Is Dylan the Dylan from Kindergarten? I walked up to her and asked

"Hey Dylan, are you from Los Angeles?" She nodded and then started to show me pictures on her phone from Kindergarten and Grade 1.

"Wow we were so dang cute weren't we?" She got nervous and started to say nonsense. She said that she wasn't cute when she was little and then walked off to go with her friends. I could tell that something was wrong but I'm not exactly sure what.

**Trish POV**

After those horrible insults Ally ran to under the stairs crying. I'm surprised Austin didn't come over since he likes Ally but I'm going to be the best friend that supported her with or without Austin's help.

"Why would they say such things? It must be true if they keep saying it over and over it again" Ally kept on sobbing ruining all of her makeup. I realized a bruise on her face but I didn't say anything. She would've told me if she wanted someone to know what happened but she didn't so I kept it hidden. I kept on consulting her and she finally stood up to go clean herself up from that lunch mishap.

_*That Afternoon After School*_

"Guess who got a job at Bernie's Bakery?" I greet Ally in Sonic Boom working and she seems rather happy. I questioned her emotions with questions especially involving her crush.

"Guess who's hosting a house party tonight? My Dad's away so I have the house to myself" I was surprised myself. Ally was never the type of person to throw parties but she is the type of person to host a welcoming party and to my point she is. She is hosting it for all the new students, Dylan, Ethan, Blair and others.

"And my crush is going to be there as well!" I was wondering who Ally's crush was but I'm not going to get too excited nor desperate to find out.

"I'm going to let you have your space so I don't need to know who you like but who is it? Who is it? please tell me my life depends on it?" Ally got really annoyed and decided to tell me. Her crush is...


	4. Chapter 4

Sup I'm Dez. I am Austin's Video director and I am incredibly great at fashion. I have an older sister, Didi who is not a fan of Zailen movies like What the Heck. My life couldn't be better. My best friend is an overnight internet sensation, I still have my regular fights with my friend Trish. Nothing could go wrong but then she came along. Isla Samford, my new neighbor. She always picks on me and always has a camera with her. Ever since then my life has been misery but you should already know that but if you don't then read Austin and Ally: A Marino High Story!

**Ally POV**

"Ok, so my crush is..." Trish gets excited to find out who I like but I actually don't like anyone at the moment. Might as well mess with her head a little bit.

"No one" I finally answer and see Trish shocked as but again doesn't buy it. She says that because I'm a 16-year-old girl who knows plenty of boys means that I have a crush. I used to like Austin but she doesn't know that and plus I'm over him. I was practically forced to get over him since it could ruin Austin's career plus our friendship would be ruined. That's why I had to get over him but it was easier said than done. It took me around a year and I'm happy now. With Austin, Trish, Dez and now Ethan who recently joined our group. I know he feels like an outsider but I knew the perfect way to make him and the others feel welcome; a party! I'm really excited.

"So Trish wanna come to my house before so we can get jazzed up to hop on the cool train?" She then gave me a weird look

"I will Ally but just saying what you just said was totally not jazzy or cool" We started to laugh and then texted everyone who is invited.

"Austin, Me, Dez, You, Ethan, Blair, Dylan, Jeremy, Isla; is that it?" I questioned and then Trish was talking about someone who's in her homeroom. She says he's cute, tall, handsome, great at basketball and continues on complimenting him. I believe someone has a little crush on whatever his name is.

"His name's Jackson, he sounds like a rebel but he's the sweetest jock ever" Trish said while her eyes are lighting up.

"Ok, then I'll add him to the list. I can't wait to meet him. From what it sounds like he's nice". Trish agrees with me.

_*Later in the Practice Room*_

I got bored so I started playing songs on the piano and wishing I could perform in front of an audience but ever since my Mom passed, it's not that easy. I start singing but my voice takes over me and my hands take over the keys on the piano.

**_Can you see me?  
_****_'Cause I'm right here  
_****_Can you listen?  
_****_'Cause I've been trying to make you notice  
_****_What it would mean to me  
_****_To feel like somebody  
_****_We've been on our way to nowhere  
_****_Tryin' so hard to get there_**

**_And I say, oh_**  
**_We're gonna let it show_**  
**_We're gonna just let go of everything_**  
**_Holding back our dreams_**  
**_And try to make it come alive_**  
**_Come on let it shine so they can see_**  
**_We were meant to be_**  
**_Somebody_**  
**_Somebody, yeah _**  
**_Somehow_**  
**_Someday_**  
**_Someway_**  
**_Somebody_**

**_I'm so tired_**  
**_Of being invisible_**  
**_But I feel it, yeah_**  
**_Like a fire below the surface_**  
**_Trying to set me free_**  
**_Burnin' inside of me_**  
**_'Cause we're standing on the edge now_**  
**_It's a long way down_**

**_But I say_**  
**_Oh, we're gonna let it show_**  
**_We're gonna just let go of everything_**  
**_Holding back our dreams_**  
**_And try to make it come alive_**  
**_Come on let it shine so they can see_**  
**_We were meant to be_**  
**_Somebody (somebody)_**  
**_Somebody, yeah (somebody)_**  
**_Somehow_**  
**_Someday_**  
**_Someway_**  
**_Somebody_**

**_We will walk out of this darkness_**  
**_Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun_**  
**_Oh oh oh oh oh and when we fall we fall together_**  
**_Till we get back up and we will rise as one, oh, oh ,oh_**

**_Oh, we're gonna let it show_**  
**_We're gonna just let go of everything_**  
**_Holding back our dreams_**  
**_And try to make it come alive_**  
**_Come on let it shine so they can see_**  
**_We were meant to be_**  
**_Somebody (somebody)_**  
**_Somebody, yeah (somebody)_**  
**_Somehow_**  
**_Someday_**  
**_Someway_**  
**_Somebody_**  
**_Somebody_**  
**_Ooh ohh oh_**

As I finish the song I stood up and walked out the door to go home. I'm so excited for the party.

**Blair's POV**

I can't believe it's only been the first day of school and I'm already invited to a party. Ally is literally the best so I don't understand why Kira and the others tend to pick on her.

"Ok, just a little bit of this and this and voila you're done. Our little girl is growing up so fast. In no time she's going to have a boyfriend and then go to college and then get married and then..." My sisters are always so supportive. I love them to death. Hannah always makes me look my best so she chose my outfit for tonight and she also did my makeup. She's also been so fashionable. I'm wearing a grey tank top with 'YOLO' in purple glitter on the front and jeans as well as my favorite pair of black boots. Anyways time for the party. As my sisters give their farewells I'm on my way. I walk to Ally's house since she lives nearby and I don't have my driver's license yet.

**Austin's POV**

Ok, Austin don't be nervous. You're going to Ally's house and you want to impress her. Blue or Red? Blue or Red? Blue? or Red? I keep deciding what shirt to wear when I hear a voice or might I say voices coming from the hallway.

"Austin you'll be fine just follow your heart and be yourself" Abigail says trying to make me relax but might I say, task failed. Abigail is my older sister, she's 19 and knows how to get through this stuff. I'm the only male in my family apart from my dad so growing up being the only boy in the household was difficult, especially when you have 5 annoying younger sisters. Abigail is most useful out of all of them. Audrey and Amelia try to help me out but are not the best since those two are the busiest of all people. Then there are the little ones, Ava, Aria, and Alexa. Those 3 are nice but Alexa is a troublemaker and the other two keep teasing me about my crush on Ally.

"Austin and Ally sitting in a tree! K-I-S-Shgcfgjhkjlk" Ava and Aria make fun of me until I shut their mouths. Oh crap, I look at the time and have to go so I quickly just choose the red shirt and then I leave to go to Ally's house. I'm excited to see how it looks since I haven't been to her house before.


	5. Chapter 5

Just moving in, nothing can be better oh hi there. I'm Isla Samford and I'm 16 years old. I just moved houses to this weird neighborhood in Miami. My neighbor, he's so weird. His name is Dez, I make fun of him for you know fun. I love photography and dance but last time I danced everyone hated it so I just decided to quit and focus on my photography. I live with both my parents and my older brother and we have a stable environment but at Marino High, drama takes place. Read into the drama at Austin and Ally: A Marino High Story!

**Dez's POV**

"Austin! Austin! Wait up" I yell while running across the street. Then I hear someone mocking me behind me.

"Dez! Dez! You have to chill out" Isla said warning me. Like I can chill out whenever I want to but I've never been to Ally's house. There might be Zaliens in there which would be cool but also terrifying knowing that they eat brains because you know. Zombies and Aliens. I've known Ally for two years and we've been BFFs for two years. If you don't know what BFF means it means 'Best Freckled Friend'.

Austin waits for me as I yell and he knows Isla from school. That's just great with a hint of sarcasm. If he hooks up with my neighbor then life will get worse and worse and worse and I'll be the only one left because the zombie apocalypse would kill everyone and I'll be safe with my handy Zombie Survival Kit.

"Dude did you seriously bring your zombie survival kit to Ally's house. Again for the last time, I highly doubt she's a zombie" Austin was so annoyed that I brought it but you never know, she could be a Zombie or an Alien or a Zalien!

"If she's not a Zombie then she's an Alien. You just can't tell because you have an enormous crush on her" He gets so frustrated when I bring up his crush on Ally. He's been crushing on her ever since he heard her sing in the practice room. He's so obsessed that he even remembers when he first met her.

_Flashback_

_Ally: Did you not see the 'please do not play the drums' sign  
Austin: It's ok I'm an awesome drummer  
Ally: What you said has nothing to do with what I just said and are those corndogs?  
Austin: Hm Hm (Smiling) Mmmm  
Ally: Eww uh do you know how dirty these drums are and how unhealthy corndogs are and there's no food allowed in here_

_Flashback Over_

My point is that Austin needs to get over her and fast. There's no way that she will like Austin. I mean he's a catch but Ally's a shy songwriter and Austin's a spontaneous rockstar. Opposites do not match at all. That's why I can't get a girlfriend. I'm too cool for them and they're just jealous of my impeccable fashion sense.

**Isla's POV**

I walked out of the house and see Dez. He must be going to the party as well so I follow him and after 20 minutes of running, I see Dez stopped where Austin is. Why the hell does he speed walk, I mean who does that?

"Austin! Austin! Wait up" Dez says and he's running now even though he's only like 5 steps away. Like dude seriously just continue your speed walking it's not that hard.

"Dez! Dez! You have to chill out". I just mocked him. The way he speaks and the things he says are actually hilarious but get annoying after a while. How does Austin not get exasperated after a while? I join in on the conversation and it's so weird. They're talking about Zaliens and Ally's house. I love Zaliens but I agree with Austin, how can Ally be one? She's the sweetest person ever and she doesn't seem like a brain-sucking demon. When the boys are talking about whatever I go to knock on the door and Ally answers and I hug her. She invites us and during the party, I got to know my new friends more but I can't help to notice that something's up with Austin but I don't know what. As the party's going on we decided to play a game, truth or dare.

"Truth or Dare?" I ask Blair. She responds with a dare. I dared her to put whipped cream all over her face until the game is over. She accepted quite easily and after all the cream went on her face everyone was bursting with laughter. It was hilarious. Blair then asked Ally the question and she responded with a truth.

"Out of all the guys, who would you date?"

**Ally's POV**

"Out of all the guys, who would you date?" Blair asked me. I froze I didn't know what to say since I didn't like anyone but then the more I think about it, my feelings for Austin just came rushing out. I can't like him again, it took me a year to get over him and I can't take another year away from constantly avoiding him. When I realize I didn't answer I just rushed upstairs to my room. I'm so embarrassed. Do I like Austin? I don't know but I don't want to face anyone right now and then I heard a knock on my door, it was Blair. She apologized and I forgave her. We talked about our troubles and our interests before we head back downstairs.

"Ok, Ally told me in private so we can continue. So Ally who'd you wanna ask?" She covered for me. I'm surprised. I didn't know she would do something like that for someone she just met yesterday. I asked Dylan if she liked Austin.

"Eww, no gross. Why would you ask that?" I responded with the explanation of the glances she was giving Austin at Homeroom. Turns out she and Austin went to Kindergarten together until Austin moved to Miami. For me, that was a huge relief. Oh crap, I like Austin. I like Austin what has this night become? I have to keep my cool and to make sure no one knows I'm acting weird ever since I came down. We continued the game for a bit and found out some interesting stuff. Some stuff I already knew like Austin has 6 sisters and no brother and how Trish gets a new job everyday. Those aren't surprises but what surprises me is that Jackson's sisters are insanely talented. Zoey is a contortionist and Zion is a dancer. Then we went onto the topic of dancers. Blair, Dylan and her sisters are dancers as well and Austin's sister Ava is a contortionist. Now those things I did not know. As we brought up the topic of dancers, Isla suddenly became quiet. I wonder what's wrong. I was going to go up to her and ask her until I hear the door open loudly.

It was my Dad!


End file.
